To all the boys I've loved before, but it's klance
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: Basically to all the boys I've loved before but it's klance I worked so hard on this pls comment sksksksksksksk


**IDK WHY THIS JUST CAME TO MIND SORRY**

* * *

_ The forbidden kiss.  
We knew that it was wrong. That he was betrothed to my sister. But if this wasn't what he wanted, then why did he come to the field of desire?  
It was fated, that we should have meet like this.  
_  
"Keith Kogane!" I heard my sister shout as a pillow hit my face.  
"Hey!" I complained.  
"Are we hanging out or what?" My sister, Pidge—her real name is Katherine, Katie, but my family preferred calling her that—asked, standing by the door and holding another pillow, in case she needs to hit me again. She really does know me.  
"I just want to finish this chapter." I say, sitting up, hiding the book among my pillows.  
"Wait, is that one of Allura's cringy romance novels?" She asked, _definitely_ teasing me.  
"No, you nosy pigeon. Go away." I grabbed the nearest thing—my pants—and threw it to Pidge's face.  
"Ew, I'm going!" She ran off, before a loud banging sound came from the kitchen downstairs. We looked at each other worriedly as my older sister Allura passes by my room and stopped.  
"Should we go down and help him?" I asked her.  
"No, he wanted to do it himself, but _please_ help me set the table." Allura said in her usual cheery voice, while Pidge responded by throwing the pillow she was holding to the ground, groaning. "I hate it when dad makes _Galran_ food. It always tastes like _butt_."  
"But regardless, whatever dad puts in front of you, I want you to take a bite and say, _'mm, just like mom's '_, okay?" Allura told her.  
"I was still eating smushed peas when mom died," Pidge continued groaning as she and Allura walked down the stairs, me following behind them.  
There was a knock on the front door, and Shiro came in.  
Shiro. _Takashi _Takashi Shirogane.  
"Hey," he said casually. "I'm not too late, am I? I was, uh, trying to meditate but then I fell asleep." He half laughed, then kissed Allura on the lips while I watched from up the stairs.  
Yeah, that's right. Shiro was Allura's boyfriend.  
"Smells good, Doctor C," He said after pulling away from her.  
"Hey, Shiro," Dad greeted, pulling out a tray out of the oven.  
"Keith," He didn't forget to greet me, giving me a high five while I just smiled. "So uh, what're you cooking?" He turned and asked my dad, then joined Allura on the dining table.  
Dad was having a hard time trying to cut whatever he cooked, which rather looked like a burnt piece of rock covered in ashes.  
"Usually, if you just rock this thing back and forth—"  
"That's supposed to fall off the bones," I whisper to Allura, while she shushed me.  
"Hey Josh, come hang to this while I saw, would you?" Dad asked, and that's when Allura stepped in.  
"You know what? The um, the electric knife is in the kitchen, and they'll have that thing ready to eat in two seconds." She got up. "Looks great, dad. I'll be back." Classic Allura, always saving the day.  
"I can't believe we're not gonna see her until thanksgiving," Pidge whined.  
"It's gonna be Christmas actually, sweetheart, because Scotland's too far to come back just for thanksgiving." Dad says.  
"Wait, you're kidding, right? We're not going to see her until _Christmas_?" I asked in horror.  
"Let's look on the bright side, Allura won't be taking the car everyday so you can practice your driving," Dad suggested.  
"I forgot I have to drive with Keith now," Pidge groaned.  
"Feel free to take the bus," I said sarcastically.  
"I can give you a ride. I'm not disappearing, I'm next door." Shiro offered.  
"Or I can drive, and if we get pulled over, we'll switch places real quick." Pidge grinned.  
"Top notch Idea, honey," Dad laughed.  
Allura came back with cutted pieces of more edible looking roasted chicken and handing out pieces to everybody's plates. "Hey, what did I miss?"  
"We were talking about how a bad driver Keith is." Pidge says unhelpfully, which I responeded to by making a face.  
"Yeah, we were. But we were also talking about airplanes. Which, speaking of, I have something for you." Shiro reached for his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "You couldn't come home for Thanksgiving, so I figured I'd bring home to you." He smiled.  
Allura took a moment to look at it.  
"It's a plane ticket. I'm going to Scotland!" He exclaimed.  
"Hey, look at Shiro stepping up!" Dad clapped. Again, I just smiled.  
"You… you already paid for this..?" Allura frowned. Why doesn't she look happy? If I were her, I'd be hugging Shiro and thanking him because he was just being such a great boyfriend. But Allura didn't.  
Shiro's smile wavered, turning into a frown. "Yeah, I had a Google alert set for flights as soon as you decided you wanted to go to school there. Why…?"  
I looked up at Allura. She still doesn't look happy, which confuses me. She cleared her throat and folded the paper again. Nobody said anything.  
Pidge took a bite with a chopstick. "Mmm, just like mom's," she said, trying not to gag.  
I glanced at Allura worriedly.

I guess I should tell you a little bit about Shiro. He and Allura have been together for the past two years, but before Allura even cared that he existed, he was my first boyfriend.  
Well, space between the words. Boy who was a friend. Nobody really knows that I'm gay, not even him.  
I could talk to him about anything. We really understood one another. We didn't stop being friends when Shiro and Allura got together, but it was just different. They didn't want me to feel left out, so they invited me everywhere… even on dates.  
They tried to make it as normal as possible, but I… still felt like a third wheel.  
It's not that I wanted to steal my sister's boyfriend or anything. I was super happy for Allura. She deserves a great guy like Shiro.  
And so I wrote him a letter. I wasn't going to send the letter, it was just for me to understand how I was feeling. But really, I guess it was mainly about how sometimes I imagined what it would've been like if I'd realized how I felt about him sooner... and that makes me look like the bad guy.  
I watched them as they yelled in the front yard.  
"You know how _hard_ that was?" Shiro yelled.  
"You shouldn't have in front of them!"  
I sighed, closing the curtains. I shouldn't be eavesdropping on them, even when everyone in the neighborhood could hear their yelling right about now.  
My letters are my most secret possessions. There are five total: James from camp, Lance from seventh grade, Axca from Homecoming, Lotor from Model UN, and Shiro.  
I write a letter when I have a crush so intense I don't know what else to do. Rereading my letters reminds me of how powerful my emotions can be, how… all-consuming. And Allura would say I'm being dramatic, but I think drama can be… fun.  
Just as long as nobody else knows about it.  
"What're you doing?" Allura's voice startled me.  
"Nothing," I say, like a liar, as I shoved my letters into a red box that my mom gave me and covered it between my clothes laying around on the floor.  
Allura set down a huge box on the floor. "Your room's a mess, even for a boy." She commented before crashing into my bed.  
I approached her and sat quietly on my bed beside her as she faced the opposite way. "Are you okay?" I ask.  
"Yeah," She answered, though I knew it was an obvious lie. "Uh… I don't know. I just… broke up with Josh."  
My eyes widen. "You did _what_?" I exclaimed. "Why?"  
"Well, before mom died, she said I should never go to college with a boyfriend." Allura says, staring at the photo of us with our mom on my nightstand.  
"But you loved him," I say.  
"I know."  
"So…" I shrugged. "Do you think you might change your mind?"  
"No." She threw the pillow she was hugging to the ground, then sat up, leaning herself against the wall. "No. It's over." She sighed. "Anyway, so when I was packing for college, I… had Dad to make a box of things to take to goodwill, and I think you should do it too. I made you a box." Allura gestured at the huge box she brought to the room earlier.  
"Well, I don't think there's anything I can part with, at the moment." I looked around my room.  
"Keith, I'm leaving tomorrow. That means, you're going to be the oldest sibling. You need to set a good example for Pidge, you know, be a good big brother. That means no gorging on chips before dinner and…" She looks at my room judgingly. "…clean room."  
I rolled my eyes. I hate it when she tells me how my room is a complete mess and how I should really clean it up. Like, geez, I'm the only boy in the sibling, give me a break.  
"Can we go back to talking about how you're sad?" 


End file.
